Just A Fragile Thing
by Toxinouz
Summary: (Based on my other story 'Love Sick') Frisk is an innocent being. Frisk is the innocent being that chara wants. Though, Sans may be a complication. [Charisk] [Frans]


_Chara is non-binary (but their gender will have to be chosen in a future chapter) Meanwhile, Frisk is a girl._

 _ **WARNING: Future chapters will have explicit scenes and eventual rape and mental manipulation. Not in this chapter but eventually.**_

* * *

She was absolutely perfect. Chara couldn't name a person that was better than Frisk. The dead human wasn't even sure if they could feel but Frisk changed that.

Chara began to notice that Frisk was causing everyone to feel like that. Everyone was falling in love with her. The human was nice to everyone, not just them.

Frisk made Chara feel like they were everything. Though, is that what everyone thought of her? But unlike the others their first meeting was precious.

Most of all, memorable.

* * *

 _" **Greetings**!"_

 _There was a human sitting on the flowerbed, well, laying. They were just barely waking up and they seemed pained._

 _There were lots of bruises and scrapes all over the human. Their brown hair was cut short and barely reached their neck but their hair also seemed really thick and almost curly. Their skin was rather tan compared to Chara's, who hadn't seen daylight in a long Time. A blue sweater with purple stripes was baggy on them, and their jean shorts clung to them, must have been skinny jeans. The human's socks were ankle socks and were worn with dirty black dress shoes. Some Band-Aids also covered their knees._

 _They appeared to be female but Chara wouldn't decide that till they knew for sure. It wouldn't have mattered, though. They wouldn't last long down in the underground._

 _This beat up kid was the key for the barrier, they wouldn't survive. It was sad but Chara just wanted some action. Maybe the child's death would be more interesting than the others._

 _"Hi." They spoke._

 _Chara would have had goosebumps if they weren't just a ghost. Why had the kid sounded so angelic. The voice confirmed it was a girl. Though, that wasn't what stuck out. Her voice was so soft and quiet. It was barely audible and kinda shaky but it was nothing like they had ever heard._

 ** _"I'm Chara."_** _They wanted to scream curses because she made their voice sound so dull compared to hers._

 _"I'm Frisk."_

 _Even her name was unique. But Chara was too. Chara didn't know why but just looking at the human made her want to help the child._

 _"Where am I?" Now the voice was shaky and confused and her eyes seemed to beg for help on their own._

 _Chara was interested. Who was this human?_

 ** _"You fell down Mt. Ebott and now you're underground. "_** _They smiled. **"Not the greatest place ever."**_

 _Frisk smiled a bit. Was she Into humor? Chara couldn't understand but something pulsed in them. They didn't have a body but there was something._

 _Frisk looked around for a second before dusting off her shorts and standing up. She let out a small grunt because of the scratches and bruises but the human was fine, more than fine._

 _"Why can I see through you?"_

 _They asked a lot of questions. One after another. Chara answered them all, some sarcastically, some normally. Though, the dead child disliked how she only spoke in questions and never revealing her personality._

 _It was strange._

 ** _"Why are you so weird?"_**

 _"I'm sorry.."_

 ** _"For what?"_** _Chara couldn't understand this human. They were so strange._

 _"I'm just kinda sad, right now. That's why I'm acting like a loser." Frisk smiled, holding out her hand for them to shake. After a few seconds of waiting, Frisk made a motion of eagerness to Chara with her eyes._

 _Though, Chara was still just standing there, not accepting her hand._

 _Chara eventually scoffed. **"I'm dead, remember?"**_

 _"I thought your name was Chara." Frisk let out a giggle as she finally put her hand down, slipping it into her pockets that squeezed her fingers._

 ** _"Ah, a wise guy. Very funny, you nerd!"_**

 _"Thanks for the compliment, Chara." There was a pause. " I'm gonna find a way out, you can follow if you want."_

 ** _"Pfft, I got nothing better to do, besides you'll need my guidance. "_**

* * *

Frisk allowed Chara to follow them but never accepted their guidance. Frisk was too innocent for that, maybe a bit too innocent. She didn't understand much and was blindly naive.

Though, someone besides Chara has helped her out a lot. Sans. They both loved jokes, making them quick friends.

Meanwhile, their jokes were pretty dark and sometimes sexual compared to the other two.

Frisk was drifting away from Chara. Frisk didn't need them anymore. Not when they had Sans.

 **'Tuh, the comedian thinks he can take her away from me? What an idiot!'**


End file.
